Cold Fusion
by impossiblesweetheart
Summary: High schoolers of completely different persona's clash in almost every class they're in, even out with classes they clash. But when partnered up to do experiments in science, will they grow closer together or further apart? Or is their hatred just an act? Rated 'M' for a reason at a later date
1. Chapter 1

**Cold Fusion**

_Songs to listen to while reading this chapter:_

_Cool Kids – Echosmith_

_This Is Gospel – Panic! At The Disco_

_Ignorance – Paramore_

_I do not own any rights to characters, all rights belong to Cassandra Clare. I do not own any rights to any companies, books or films mentioned in this fanfiction._

_I have added another unofficial character into this fanfiction, that will not appear that often. I have named him Seth Prescott._

**Clary's POV**

"Ughhhhhh.."I drawl out, the day is dragging on, and I can't be bothered anymore.

"Come on Clary, just a couple more lessons then we could go back to your place. Then eat loads of ice cream. I'll get your favourite. Cookie Dough." Isabelle tempts me. "We could even watch something on Netflix." She persuades me.

"Alright, but you're buying. My last class have He Who Must Not Be Named in it." I look at her dead serious, but she just bursts out laughing. Considering she's my only friend that's a girl, and considering that I only have two friends. Simon was more understanding of my hatred for Jace than Izzy. I must have went the same colour as my hair. Which isn't the dullest colour of red.

"Oh, honey," she said after she calmed down a little "Jace isn't all that bad. He-he, well. He's hot, and you need a man in your life now that Seth broke up with you. Why don't you just get with him? I mean he could get you in with them." She said nodding in the direction of the popular kids.

I look over and there Jace is, the centre of attention as always. I couldn't lie, he was pretty damn good looking, and if I was one of his groupies. I would be fawning all over him as well. But no, I wasn't so I wouldn't be doing that any time soon. I didn't have time for anymore relationships at the moment. Seth brought my grades down, thank god it's only the start of the year. I see Jace looking at me, straight into my eyes with his lovely molten gold ones of his, then he looks away, Laughing again.

I felt the table move and I dragged my attention away from Jace and it stupid, idiotic crowd. I see Simon sitting with Izzy, they're so cute and nervous around each other. I know they like each other, but they don't seem to see it between them.

"I'm heading off to study hall, I have to catch up with homework." I say rolling my eyes. They laugh, saying a 'bye' and 'see ya'. I mumble bye back to them.

'Aw crap.' I suddenly thought. 'I have to walk past _them_ to get to study hall.' I mentally kick the crap out of myself. I continue to walk and keep my head up high.

I hear a wolf whistle, I turn and glare at where it comes from and, _what a surprise_ it's coming from Jace. Who now have a devilish smirk on his face.

"What's up Poppy?" He says with a wink and what seems like a genuine smile. I blush, making him smirk a little. "See you in Physics... Sweet pea." Winking once more, I feel my cheeks going crimson

I just roll my eyes in return, he calls me 'Poppy' because of my apparent 'poppy red hair', which I know for a fact is inaccurate. It maybe close to poppy red, but not close enough for my liking. But even so, when he calls me it, I get my stomach doing somersaults. Even though I hate him, I swear it.

I continue off to study hall, holding my books closer to my chest, so my heart doesn't burst out from my chest.

**Jace POV**

I sit and laugh at a joke Alec told me, with Aline and Kaelie running their hands up a thigh each, it really was difficult to concentrate on what Alec was saying to me.

"... So anyway, Magnus is picking us up from school. Is that cool with you Jace?" Alec says, quite loudly but I was a bit, shall we say, _preoccupied._

"Hmm? What?" I say shaking my head to control myself.

Alec lets out an exasperated sigh. "I said Magnus is picking us up from school, is that cool?" He says looking into my eyes to keep my attention.

"Yeah, I guess it is. Just... Please no romantic stuff. I don't do third-wheeling, as you know." I laugh, I turn to Aline and whisper into her ear. "Aline.. wanna ditch?" I purr slightly, knowing my accent drove her wild.

"As in the rest of the day?" She whispers into my ear and pulls back slightly trying to look sexy, but instead just looks incredibly constipated.

"No, just next class, I can't miss Physics honey.." I purr softly, nibbling her ear softly.

"Why?" She whines, sounding like a dying cat.

"'Cause it's only the start of the year and I'm already failing.."

"And this has nothing to do with _her_?" Aline nods in the direction that Clary always sits in.

I look at Aline. "It has nothing to do with _that_. I promise" Alec looks at me and raises a brow, but says nothing. It pains me to call Clary that, I mean since I came to this school, she's done me no harm at all, plus she was one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen in my life.

I catch Clary's emerald eyes with my own eyes. Her red hair cascading in lovely curls down her back. I like to call her Poppy, mainly to annoy her, but also because of her hair. It's the reddest I've ever seen. She's looking over with Alec's sister, Isabelle. Clary's eyes were captivating, I had to look away before I got to caught up in them.

I hear the others laughing, so I do the same. Just to pretend that I was listening. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Clary coming towards our table.

'Now is your chance to get her attention.' I wolf whistle at her, causing Aline and Kaelie to burst out laughing, but it gets her attention. She turns around and glares at me, her emerald eyes darkening. I smirk as she glares.

"What's up Poppy?" I say with a wink and a smile, causing her cheeks to go pink. She rolls her eyes at me, causing me to smirk once again. "See you in Physics... Sweet pea." I wink again, causing her to blush furiously, which makes my stomach do somersaults.

She hurries off and I'm left with two hot, but not hot enough girls.

Alec looks over to his sister and sighs. "I do wish she would leave those losers and come back to us. I mean like, we're a team. This isn't right. At all." He looks so disappointed in her as if it pains him to even see her with another group. I sigh and look over myself. She's sitting with some random guy loser, talking about Biology, I know this because of the textbook sitting in front of them. They look like a couple and I know that hurts Alec more because Isabelle and I were meant to be the 'it-couple' of the school.

Even though I don't think of her in that way. Which is difficult for Alec to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

Cold Fusion

_Songs to listen to whilst reading the chapter:_

_22 – Taylor Swift_

_Crazy Kids – Ke$ha_

_The Reckless and The Brave – All Time Low_

_I do not own any characters and/or companies mentioned in this fanfiction._

**This chapter will only be from Clay's perspective.**

All I can think of during my AP Theatre class, is how I'm gonna survive another AP class with that bastard Jace. I'm nearly in all AP classes. Jace is in the same grade as me, and unfortunately. He's smart. He just doesn't like showing it in front of his friends. Which almost makes me feel sorry for him.

We're doing Macbeth in Theatre just now for a production play, before the Halloween ball. It's difficult to understand what the fuck Shakespeare is going on about, and we're on on the first scene of Act Two. Not to mention my pissant of a teacher, Mr. Donald is making us read it aloud.

I look over to Izzy and mouth 'What the fuck?' She stifles a laugh behind a cough. Jace and Alec look between us, confused as to what we are smirking about.

"Since Miss Fray isn't paying attention," I snap out of my smirking, with Mr. Donald's broad Scots accent "she will be Lady Macbeth in the final production of the play."

What. A. Dick.

"B-but, well... That isn't fair. I was paying attention." I stammer.

"Oh really?" He raises a brow. "What did I just say then?" He questions me. I pause, trying to rack my mind. Searching for an answer.

"I don't know, sir. Sorry." I say defeated.

He smirks. "I said, the class could leave Clary."

"Oh." Is all I say in return. I pack up my things and stick my earphones in. I start to sing quietly to myself.

Jace waltzes past me with Alec, smirking at me. So I stop singing and remove my earphones and put them away.

"Aw I was enjoying serenading me, Poppy." Jace says slyly, but before I can retort, a very angry Aline comes up and slaps Jace across the face, I wince a little at the sound but that doesn't stop the little bit of laughter that bubbles up from my chest.

"You DITCHED me. Not class. ME!" Aline screams at the top of her voice. The rings on her hand must of scratched his face because he was now bleeding.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot." He brushes her off.

"I thought you loved me..." She whines, I scoff and roll my eyes. Jace doesn't love anyone but himself. I move along, not caring about what happens to Jace. I make my way to Physics.

I say goodbye to Izzy and Si, before I go into class. They have Biology, so they're in the same building as me.

I take my seat, the class slowly starts to fill up. I get out my notepad and start doodling in the margin, as I wait for Mr. Blackwater to come into class. Jace walks in last, the only seat left is next to me.

I sigh an exaggerated sigh as he sits down next to me. I look at him.

"You should get that seen to, Jace. You may need stitches." I say carefully, looking at the bruising, blood and pure redness of his cheek.

"I don't need some losertelling _me _what I should do." He snaps at me.

"I was only trying to help.." I whisper, a little hurt.

He sighs softly. "Shit, I'm sorry, Poppy. I just... Well you saw." He runs a hand through his hair.

I reach into my bag, grabbing the fabric handkerchief my mum gave me, I then proceed to go over to a tap and soak the handkerchief until it's wet but not too wet. I go back over to my seat and sit down.

"What are you doing?" He says with a worried look on his face, looking at me quizzically.

"If you're not going to get it seen to, I'll do it for you.! I say matter-of-factly. I reach up slowly, dabbing the sensitive skin softly, he flinches away slightly. I reach up with my other hand and hold his chin, his eyes fluttering closed, I keep cleaning it. I notice his eyes are open again, I look into them for a split second, the golden mass is watching me concentrate on his wounds. It sends butterflies whirling round in my stomach but I still continue until his face is as clean as it'll get. "There we are." I say with a slight smile, it may have been my imagination but I thought I saw the corners of his mouth twitch up for a split second.

I didn't notice everyone staring but I do now, I blush crimson. Jace notices and growls lowly.

"What?" He snaps at them. The whole class hurriedly looks away. Whispers break out everywhere in the class.

"Thank you.. Jace." I whisper, hiding my face from him. Just Then Mr. Blackwater walks in the class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Cold Fusion**

_Songs to listen to whilst reading this chapter:_

_For A Pessimist I'm Pretty Optimistic – Paramore_

_Amnesia – 5 Seconds Of Summer_

_Dance Dance – Fall Out Boy_

_I don't own any characters, books or films mentioned in this fanfiction._

_**This chapter will be in Jace's POV.**_

_**I have also fixed any spelling mistakes in the last chapter in this one.**_

I watch Clary mouth something to Isabelle, what a pretty mouth it is. Wait, no. Stupid Jace, don't think that. I look to Alec, he looks just as confused as I do about what Clary just said to Izzy. Mr. Donald is treating Clary like shit, and it isn't fair. Her weakest point in this class is acting, he knows this but yet he's making her be Lady Macbeth in the production.

At least we get to leave early, I suppose. Just as I'm walking out with Alec, I hear singing, quietly, but I can still hear it. It's Clary. I smirk at her, and she stops. I have to say _something _to her.

"Aw I was enjoying you serenading me, Poppy." I say a bit on the sly side.

She was about to say something back, when I heard a screeching. I hear a mighty crack, then I feel pain. I then hear a giggle, I look around and see Clary smiling.

"You DITCHED me. Not class. ME!" Aline screams at me, at the top of her voice too. I feel blood trickling down my face, the damned bitch had rings on.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." I say coolly, blushing her off.

"I thought you loved me..." She whines. I see Clary walk off without Izzy, Whom of which is standing next to her brother.

"Yeah, just 'cause we screwed, doesn't mean I love you. You know that I'm not into relationships." I reply.

"You-you're heartless." She says, trying to turn the tables on me. Izzy takes her leave, meeting the other loser-boy.

"The only person I love is me, you know that. It's not my fault you're easy and willing for anything with a pulse." I say nastily.

"That's enough Jace." Alec intervenes, I nod. Knowing that Aline is goingto start a war with me any minute now.

I walk slowly with Alec, trying to calm down. We don't talk, which doesn't help. Alec leaves me to go to study hall, I walk even slower to Blackwater's class.

When I get there, there's only one seat left.

Next to Clary.

When I sit down she sighs. She looks at me, I see it out of the corner of my eye.

"You should really get that seen to, Jace." She says a bit too carefully and I snap.

"I don't need some loser telling me what I should do." I say, venom laced through my words.

"I was only trying to help." She whispers softly, hurt coming through in her words.

I sigh softly. "Shit, I'm sorry, Poppy. I just... Well you saw." I run a hand through my hair. People saw it almost matches my eyes.

I blank out and when I regain myself back from... whatever I was thinking. She's holding some sort of cloth in her hands, wet with water.

"If you're not going to get it seen to, I'll do it for you." She says like a smart-ass.

She reaches up slowly, dabbing the fabric to my cheek. I flinch back a little, it hurts like a bitch. She holds my chin, I try to ignore the electric current passing through my skin where she's touching me. I open my eyes again, I catch her emerald ones with my gold pair. I see her concentrate further, she's adorable, the way her forehead creases and her tongue pokes out slightly. I want to kiss her there and then-

"There we are." She says, smiling slightly. I want to smile back, I can feel myself start to but I stop it.

She suddenly blushes crimson, then I notice everyone is staring at us. I growl lowly. No one should see Clary blush, apart from me.

"What?" I snap at them. They all look away, whispers ensue.

"Thank you... Jace." She whispers, hiding her face from me.

'_No, don't do that. Don't hide your flawless, amazing face from me...' _I think desperately. I want to reach up and brush a few red curls away, but I don't want more whispers about her and I than there already is.

She looks at me, her molten emerald eyes piercing into my soul, my heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. I smile at her softly. Then I stop myself, and change it to a smirk, not letting on about my thoughts.

I lean over to her ear and whisper to her. "Like what you see?" I let it run off of my tongue, like I was talking to Aline. I'm rewarded by a little, extremely quiet, sigh. Which, obviously, sends my heart even crazier.. Her eyes flutter closed, then she opens them looking devilishly into my eyes.

"No." She leans in towards me, I feel my heart speed up even more. "I love it." She says as she nibbles my ear, I growl lowly. I then open my eyes, I didn't even realise that I had closed them.

"Ahem." We both snap our heads round to Mr. Blackwater. "Were you two paying attention?" He knows the answer, the smug bastard.

"Yes." I say, just as Clary says "No." We turn and glare at each other.

"He's lying, sir." She comes out with slowly, still glaring at me, I smirk.

"Good, thank you Clary for telling the truth. Maybe instead of partnering you up with Seth, for the experiments you will be preforming, I'll pair you up with Jace." He smirks. "Maybe you'll rub off on him."

"WHAT?!" We both yell in unison.

"But-but, sir, I _need _a good grade, and Jace won't give me that!" Clary says mortified, and bright red with anger.

"Oh, thank you so much for believing in me, Poppy!" I reply sarcastically.

"Well it's true! You do nothing but skip this class to go bang Aline or Kaelie!" She almost screams at the last sentence. I hear a hint of jealousy, I think.

"Seth." Mr. Blackwater exclaims for a bid to regain control over his class, Clary still seething. "Would you like to work with Miss. Fray?"

Seth looks at her with disdain. "No." He says venomously, I feel my hands clench into fists and my jaw clench. I'm ready to punch a bitch.

"Oh shut _up_, Seth! Just 'cause I caught you fucking Aline the day of our _one year anniversary!_" She almost screams, boiling full of rage. Her eyes are as dark as wet pine needles. I rest a hand on her, trying to calm her down but she's having none of it. She smacks it away. "I don't need pity or sympathy. From any of you!" She screams at the top of her voice. Tears streaming down her face. She bolts out of the classroom.


End file.
